Known methods and systems for cache replacement management such as least-recently-used (LRU) policy is based on the concept that the least recently used cache line in a congruence class is the least important cache line to be retained. Therefore, this least important cache line would be the least recently accessed cache line set. With the advent of multi-core processors, processor applications can be simultaneously run on a single processor socket. Furthermore, in shared cache architecture applications, all processor cores in the same processor socket will share a common cache. The behavior of the applications running on each processor core can be very different from one another. It is possible that a certain application running on one core is cache friendly, while another application running on another core is not cache friendly. Thus, the non cache friendly application may not be able to take advantage of a “no reuse” policy of the data that is loaded in the cache, where the data can include audio and video streaming applications. Therefore, the LRU method for cache replacement management is not the best way to manage cache replacement, because the LRU method treats cache lines loaded by all cores equally, as a result of treating all cores equally, the LRU method allocates cache resources equally, including processor cores that do not benefit from the use of this cache resource, because performance in the these cores is not increased and furthermore, cache lines in the other cores that can make use of the LRU cache method are replaced prematurely, resulting in diminished available caches resources.
There are no known cache replacement management methods and systems that provide a high level of granularity to optimize cache management, improve the efficiency of the shared cache, and improve overall system performance, by dynamically providing more cache resources to cores whose applications can make good use of cache resources, while providing less cache resources to cores whose applications cannot benefit from the additional cache resources.